Crossed Paths
by makeyourselfduo
Summary: If you like GW and The Subtle Knife, then you’ll definitely like this! I will just show you what would happen if the G-boys fall into Lyra’s time and get their own dæmons!
1. The Mission

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. I really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really wish I did, but it seems like I don't. Oh, well. Dreams really never come true. Especially this one.

^-^!

Crossed Paths: Chapter 1, The Mission

"Heero, come here I have a mission for you," said Dr. J as he walked into the living room.

Heero looked up and smiled. He hadn't had a mission for months and he was getting bored. "Mission accepted," he said.

"But I haven't even told you what the mission was about yet!" exclaimed Dr. J. "Doesn't matter," replied Heero.

As Heero packed his bag, Duo looked in and asked in his annoying voice, "Whatchya doing?"

Heero made a face and said, "The doc has a mission for me, and he says that I should pack my things."

"Cool," answered Duo. He looked around the room for a couple of seconds and opened his mouth to say something. 'No, Duo, you can't come with me," said Heero, who knew what Duo was about to say almost by instinct.

"Oh c'mon! Please?????"

Heero gave him his death glare. Duo shivered and crept out of the room. "I don't need to ask Heero to go. I'll just ask J!"

Dr. J was standing by the front door, patiently waiting for Heero. "Hey Dr. J! What's up?" said Duo as cheery as he can be.

"Oh, hello Duo. How are you?"

"Fine."

"Well, I'm just here to pick Heero up. I have a mission for him. He should be upstairs packing is things."

A plan was formulating in Duo's head. "Well, doc. Things have been kinda slow around here. There hasn't been any action for months, so I was wondering if..."

"Yes, Duo. You and the others are welcome to come. 'The more the merrier' I say." said the doctor while smiling.

"Why is it that _everyone _knows what I'm about to say?"

Duo was quiet for a moment (but being Duo, that isn't very long) and then he yelled, "Yo! Quatre, Trowa, and Wu-Wu! J has a mission for us too! C'mon down!"

Heero, who apparently had heard Duo's message, ran to the top of the stairs.

"Doc! The others aren't comin' too, right?"

"Why yes, Heero they are coming. The mission will be a lot better with five, instead of one," he answered.

"Crap. Two hours in a car stuck with Duo. Lord, help me."

Everyone was ecstatic to go.

A/N: Well, all except for Trowa, who just mainly sits in the back and reads.

^-^!

Within the hour, Dr. J's car was packed and ready to go. The only thing was that there was barely any room for the pilots and the insane doctor, but they managed to make some room.

"Hey guys!" cried an excited Duo. "I've never ridden on top of a car before! This is going to be so cool!"

"Now, Duo. Don't move around a lot. Be still and calm, and maybe you won't blow away. Ok?" said Quatre, while making sure Duo was safely secured.

"Uh-huh! Ok, something about moving, gotcha!"

Quatre sighed and got into the backseat, next to Wufei. "That baka is anything, but still and calm," stated Wufei.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to warn him," replied Quatre. 

"How long do you think Duo will remember Quatre's advice?" asked Trowa, who overhear the conversation.

Just then the car began to move back and forth, back and forth. The weird part was that it wasn't even on. "Wufei stop making that noise," scolded Dr. J, while putting the final remains of the luggage in the trunk. "It's not me you bakagami!" yelled Wufei. 

"Well, then what is it," asked Quatre. Wufei though about it and then.....

"DUO YOU BRAIDED BAKA! STOP JUMPING UP AND DOWN!"

Duo had a big smile on his face while saying, "I can't help it! I'm just so excited!" Wufei shook his head and whispered to himself, "Baka."

"Now, just to make sure, is everybody ready?" asked Dr. J as he sat in the passenger's seat. 

"Yeah," replied Quatre," but why are you sitting there? Who's going to drive? The only one that isn't here is He.." Quatre was cut short as he saw Heero jump in the driver's seat.

"I will be your driver today," smiled Heero.

The blond took off his seatbelt and began rummaging through the back. "Rope, rope, I need ROPE!"

"Why? What's the matter, Quatre?" asked Trowa, who finally looked up from his _interesting _book.

A/N: Just so you know, that italicized part was sarcasm.

^-^!

"Yeah, Quatre what's wrong", asked Dr. J, who was worried that something was wrong with his car.

Quatre glanced at both of them and said, "With the way Heero drives, Duo will be long gone before we reach the gate. Wufei, hand me that duck tape."

Heero chuckled at Quatre's remark about his driving _skills. _"Ok, Duo should be safely secured now, but just in case I don't want this car going over 60mph," Quatre said with a sigh.

"What! Only 60!!!!" cried Heero.

"Yes, only 60. And if this car goes 1 mile higher I will personally make sure that you will get a one way ticket to cooking classes with Relena!"

Heero shuddered at the though and said, "Fine."

They drove for hours. Duo kept humming the theme song to Pokémon. Wufei was having just about enough of it so he did the only thing he could do. "Quatre, hand me the duck tape. Uhhh... Duo's rope is breaking."

"Why sure Wufei. I didn't know you cared about Duo's safety."

"Yeah," he remarked as he looked at the pitiful amount of the tape Quatre gave him. He threw it at him and said, "I'm gonna need a lot more than that."

After Wufei got the XXXL size of tape, he stuck his body out the sunroof and said, "Time to shut up now, Duo."

He took the tape and wrapped it all over Duo's mouth. Now he could only hear a muffled cry of Duo's curses, but that was music to Wufei's ears. "All done," he said as he got back in the car. 

"Wow, Wufei. You used up all of it? How bad was the rope breaking?"

"Pretty bad."

They reached Dr. J's lab about thirty minutes later. When they went out of the car to get Duo....

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Duo's hair was all messed up because of the wind, and he looked really helpless with the duck tape and ropes.. When they got him down Dr. J called to the pilots. "Everybody come here!"

When they did, they gathered in this high-tech looking room.

"Now, I have been researching on this... matter, as you would call it. My name for it is SPECs, or Scientific Particles Electrically Combined. SPECs is around us all the time, it's everywhere. No one can see it with the naked eye. The only way it will be visible is with a great deal of concentration. So I have constructed this machine to send you into a self- concentrating state where you can see SPECs."

A/N: Just so you know. I have read thoroughly through the Golden Compass series. And my information may sound weird, but it is _accurate_! The only thing I changed was the name of Dust.

(PS: I changed the name just for you, Breann.)

^-^!

Everybody was quiet the entire time, trying to let the information sink into their brains. Duo was the first to speak. "Huh?"

"Why do I even bother?" Dr. J said to himself with a sigh. "Just lay down on these beds and close your eyes."

They did as they were told. "But I want to keep my eyes open!" complained Duo. 

Dr. J shrugged. "You may keep your eyes open if you wish to be blind." Duo gulped. 

As the five pilots were lying comfortably, the doctor was randomly pushing buttons, or so it appeared. "Hey Doc?" asked a worried Duo. "Have you ever tested this before?"

Dr. J continued to press buttons, put his hand on a long lever, looked at Duo and responded with, "You five are my first test monkeys," and pulled. "WHAT!!!" they all cried in unison, but were too late to move. For they disappeared into a world where monsters are real, and adventures are a part of everyday life.

A/N: Hoped you liked that chapter! The next one will be up ASAP.

Coming up: Crazy Reunion!

^-^!


	2. Crazy Reunion

****

Crossed Paths: Chapter 2, Crazy Reunion

"WHAT!" They all cried in unison, but were too late to move. For they disappeared into a world where monsters are real, and adventures are a part of everyday life.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh Pan, I have no idea where we are. And this fog isn't making it any better," said Lyra Silvertongue to her dæmon. Pan, or Pantalaimon suddenly changed from a mouse in her shirt pocket to a cream colored barn owl on her shoulders. "Good idea, Pan! Owls have really good eyesight." They walked on for a couple of minuets then Lyra said, "Pan, this place gives me the creeps, if you see someone can you change into something scary if they're not good?" 

As an answer to her question, Pantalaimon changed into a snow leopard. "That'll do," she said.

"Where the heck are we!" cried Duo.

The pilots had all survived the transportation, but now they were stuck in this forest.. or they thought it was a forest. They couldn't tell because of the fog. "I have no idea, but when we get back I'm giving doc a piece of my mind!" growled Heero.

"INJUSTICE!!! How can that insane doctor put us in a machine that he hasn't even tested yet!?!?" yelled Wufei who was full of rage.

"I don't know, but what he did was evil and wrong!" added Quatre.

The four Gundam pilots continued to pour their hatred over the evil Dr. J, while Trowa sat down on a stump and was petting a tiny gray mouse in his lap. Duo was the first to notice this. "Hey! Tro-man has a pet mouse!" Everyone stopped where they were and went to look at the tiny varmint.

"Pan, I think I hear people up there. Change into a minx and see if they're friendly or not." 

The dæmon nodded at her and went to investigate. He swiftly passed through the bushes and crouched down into a comfortable spot where he could have a perfect view of the strangers.

"Hey guys look behind us. More mice!" exclaimed Duo.

Just as Duo had said, four more mice came out of the fog. "This place must be infested or something," said Heero as he eyed this one mouse with orange eyes. Creepy.

"Let's leave this place. It gives me goose bumps," said Quatre who crossed his arms over his stomach. 

"I guess you're right," replied Wufei. "Hey baka! Stop playing with the mice and let's go!"

Duo looked up and frowned. "Oh, ok."

They continued to walk, but surprisingly the mice followed them. 

Quatre was the first to ask. "Why are they following us?"

"I don't know!" retorted Heero. He was slightly irritated. 

"Finally! The Perfect Soldier admits that he's not perfect!" chimed Duo. He was met with Heero's arms around his throat.

"Cut it out! Trowa help me!" cried Quatre. Trowa grabbed Heero and kept him from hurting Duo anymore. "Now if we want to find our way home, we have to work together. Agreed?"

"Agreed," said Heero and Duo. They walked on a while more then.., "I still want to know why those mice are following us."

"SHUT UP!!!" they yelled.

Pantalaimon thought that it was safe enough to show himself, so he did. Quatre first notice him. "Is... is that a... a minx? Those are really rare!"

"Hello little doggie!" said Duo. "Come here and let me pet you."

At that instant Pan turned from a harmless little minx to a ferocious 

orange-stripped tiger. No sooner was Lyra out beside him too.

"How dare you even try to touch my dæmon? That is sick! You disgust me!"

But, while Lyra was talking the five mice came running up in front of the pilots and transformed into brave predators.

Protecting Duo was a deep, jet black jaguar; protecting Heero was a snow-white Wolf with orange eyes; protecting Quatre was a majestic falcon perched on his right shoulder; protecting Wufei was a crimson, winged dragon, about the height of his hips; and last, but not least, protecting Trowa was a red fox, ready to kill.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!" They all cried as they jumped back.

"DID THAT MOUSE JUST TURN INTO A WOLF!" yelled Heero.

The wolf looked at him. "Yes I did," she said.

"GOOD LORD IT TALKS!" screamed Wufei.

"I am not an _it_ you baka!" she responded.

While all the pilots were having a spaz attack, Lyra was trying to put two and two together. So was Pantalaimon. "What's the matter with you guys? You act as if you've never seen a dæmon before."

"These things are _demons_! Back away everyone!" screamed Duo. He and the others were totally freaked out!

"Guy's calm down," said Trowa. He was the only one who wasn't freaking out.

"CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN! YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN I JUST SAW A MOUSE TURN INTO A FALCON!" yelled Quatre.

The falcon glanced at him. "There's not need to be alarmed," she said.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Quatre had lost it. 

"No, she's right. You need to calm down. I think I've got it. You must of come into this world by crossing a bridge or something like that. In your world you may not have dæmons, but when you stepped into this one, you got some. Sit down and I'll tell you about them," explained Lyra. 

When Lyra finished her speech on dæmons she looked at the pilots. They were all in awe, well..., all except for the tall and silent one. "Any questions?"

Duo's hand was first in the air. "So, you said that everyone's demons.."

"Dæmons," corrected Lyra. 

"...right, dæmons, um they are the opposite sex, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, that's silly. Is it _always_ like that?"

Lyra laughed. "Sometimes on rare occasions, the dæmon will be the same sex. Does anyone here have the same gender as their dæmon?" The rest shook their heads as a no.

Quatre's hand was the second to go up. "Do we name them or do they have a name themselves?"

"You give them their names, but sometimes they might have a name that they especially want, so they call themselves that," she answered.

Quatre nodded. Wufei was next. "Yes?" asked Lyra.

"Why does mines have to be a weak onna?"

The insulted dragon nipped him hard on the hand and gave him a long, blank stare.

"Just think of it as getting in touch with your feminine side," stated Quatre. Wufei was ready to kill the innocent blonde. 

"You're such a pretty wolf. Yes you are, yes you are," came a voice from behind Wufei.

Lyra turned to see who was saying that. It was Duo; he was petting Heero's dæmon while she was trying to get away. But, while Duo was petting the wolf, he didn't notice Heero falling over, gasping for air, and writhing in pain. Lyra felt sick; then outraged. She ran up to him and smacked him in the face, hard. "YOU SICK PERSON! YOU NEVER TOUCH SOMEONE'S DÆMON! DON'T EVER LET ME SEE YOU DO THAT AGAIN!!!!!"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" yelled a _VERY _angry Duo.

He ran up to strangle her, but Trowa kept him back. Heero was breathing heavy, recovering from the incident. After Duo had calmed down a little Trowa looked coldly at Lyra. "Look. I'm sorry that Duo did that. But that does not mean that you have a welcomed invitation to yell at him, or hit him. WE ARE NOT FROM HERE! WE DO NOT HAVE THE SAME RULES AS YOU DO, OR KNOW THEM FOR THAT MATTER! SO IF YOU WANT TO STAY IN ONE PIECE THAN EXPLAIN THINGS TO US BEFORE YOU GO JUDGING. OK!"

The pilots had never seen Trowa so mad before. In fact, they have never heard him yell, or talk, that much before. Lyra looked down at Pantalaimon. He was on his feet, ready to pounce. But when he saw her looking at him, he settled down and said, "He is right Lyra. They aren't from here. It will take them a while longer to get used to the rules. Be patient."

Lyra nodded in defeat. She walked up to Duo, held out her hand, and offered it to Duo. "Friends?"

Duo looked from her to her hand. Back and forth, back and forth. He smiled. "Sure." But, the moment they shook, a buzzing noise appeared and Lyra took back her hand. "What was that for!"

Duo showed her his hand. "Electric hand Buzzer. Gets 'em every time."

Lyra looked suspiciously at him. She was about to yell again, when the Noble in the Desert interrupted her before she said anything. "In the language of Duo, that means that he will be friends."

"Yeah! Don't worry, Lira," said Duo.

"Lyra." corrected Lyra and Pantalaimon at the same time.

"Sorry, Lyrre." Lyra's blood boiled, but calmed herself down. 

"First off. Before we do anything, let's get properly acquainted. My name is LYRA Silvertongue," she said, looking at Duo, "and this is Pantalaimon. But, you can call him Pan."

The pilots nodded and one by one they introduced themselves. And guess who goes first. "Hello. My name is Quatre Rabarba Winner, the Noble in the Desert."

He jabbed Heero in the arm and Heero went, "Oww.. um, my name is Heero Yuy, the Perfect Soldier."

"Chang. Chang Wufei, the Solitary Dragon, but call me Wufei or else." He showed her his pretty, shiny katanna. Lyra gulped. 

"Duo Maxwell, the God of Death!" 

Lyra chuckled. He looked at her. "What? What so funny?"

"Shouldn't you be called the Goddess of Death? Being a girl and all."

Wufei and the others broke into a barrel of laughter, except for Duo, who was really mad. "I'M A GUY!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK THAT I'M A GIRL. GIRLS AREN'T THE ONLY ONES WITH PONYTAILS, YA KNOW!"

Lyra blushed really hard. "I'm sorry. I thought you were a girl." She said this without showing her laughter, and looking as sorry as she could be.

He shrugged. "I'll sake it off. You're not the first. I forgive."

Lyra thought to herself that she was finally getting a nice friendship with him. She nodded at the silent one. "What's your name?"

"Trowa Barton, or No Name. I'm the Silent Warrior."

He talked so quietly that Lyra had to go, "What?"

"He is Trowa Barton, the Silent Warrior," answered Quatre.

"OK, I guess."

She turned to all of the pilots and said, "Ok. I am really sorry that I yelled at you. The reason why you can't touch a person's dæmon is because it's just like someone touching another person. It's just _wrong._ Second is because when you do touch the dæmon, it's partner falls over in pain. Got it?"

They nodded their heads as an answer. Pantalaimon was next to speak. "How did you get here and why are you here?"

"My professor, Dr. J has been working on this type of matter. He calls it SPECs, or Scientific Particles Electrically Combined. Have you heard of it?"

"No, we haven't, but that sounds exactly like what I am searching for. Where I come from its called Dust," said Lyra.

"Well, he said that we could only see it if we concentrate really hard, and make our minds clear. He knew that none of us could reach that state, so he put on this type of machine, that will allow us to go into this concentrating state, and we will be able to see SPECs, ...err, Dust. But, instead of seeing it, he sent us to this world and, well, here we are!" continued Quatre.

"Hmmm. interesting. Wait right here. I'll be back shortly."

Lyra wanted to consult with the alethiometer before she did anything else. So, she went behind the tree, opened up her rug sack, and took it out. 

__

Are these people friends or foes? Should I help them with their quest for it's the same as mine?

She waited a couple seconds for the answer to come through. 

It replied: _They are friends. You must help these five find their way home. Guide them through the worlds you go through until the journey is complete. _

Knowing that the alethiometer always gave her more information than needed it continued... 

__

Search for the boy with the knife and the woman with the spyglass. Help them too.

Lyra had no idea what it meant, but she knew one thing: she must help the strange visitors. She rejoined the group, not knowing that the braided pilot was watching her the whole time from up in a tree. "I wonder what that shiny thing was that she holding." (The pondering continues.) "I want one too!" complained Duo to his dæmon. 

The mischievous jaguar mulled it over and finally said, "Let's grab it in the middle of the night!" He smiled. "Good plan."

Duo and the jaguar scrambled down the tree and back to the others. "What were you doing back there?" asked a curious Quatre.

"Uhhhhh... taking a pee?" 

Quatre looked away in disgust. "Duo, was that really necessary?" 

"Well, you DID ask!" exclaimed Duo. 

The night continued on. Trowa had started a fire, to warm everybody up. They were all bored. "Trowa. Do something funny," requested Duo.

"Like what?'

"I don't know. Make us laugh."

Trowa gave him a look that said you have to be kidding. "I just asked!" answered Duo. 

"I know what you five can do. You can give names to your dæmons. Duo why don't you start."

Duo looked at her, and then his dæmon. "I know! I once saw this movie called "The Mask", you know the one with Jim Carrey. Anyway the gods trapped Loki, the God of Mischief into the mask, so I'll call you Loki. Being the mischievous little jaguar you are."

Loki blushed. "Quit bragging."

"But Loki means the GOD of Mischief. She's a girl," stated Heero.

"What's your point?"

They all sighed. "Well, for MY dæmon, she will be called Shi," said Quatre.

"Is Shi a name of royalty?" asked Heero.

"Why yes it is!" he replied. "You're turn."

Heero glanced at the wolf. "Look, I'm not good with names. So.."

"Don't worry. I already have a name. It's Khaz," she interrupted. 

Heero leaned against a tree. "That solves that problem."

Wufei closed his eyes. "I will call this large winged lizard.. (Yells of, "I'm a dragon!", could be heard in the background.)

"...Nataku."

"How did I know," mumbled the other pilots together in a mocking tone. "Am I THAT predictable?" Wufei asked. 

He looked at Nataku. "Does that name suit you?"

She shrugged. "It will do."

All eyes were on Trowa. He mumbled something. "What was that?" asked Duo. Trowa mumbled some more. "Speak up will ya!" yelled Loki.

"My name is Talena," answered the fox.

"How could you understand what he was saying?" asked Pantalaimon.

Talena didn't answer. "I can see where she gets the silence from," teased Nataku. 

The comment made Wufei laugh. "This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"Alright let's get some sleep. We will need it," ordered Heero. 

"Could you not act like soldier-boy for one night Heero?" asked Duo.

"Just do as he says!" scolded Khaz. Heero smiled.

As everyone was tucking themselves in, Quatre turned to Lyra. "Are you going to help us get back home, Miss Lyra?"

She looked at him. "Yes I will, cause I am searching for the same thing as you are." She turned her back to him. "And call me Lyra, not Miz Lyra."

'Ok, Lyra."

They soon were all asleep. All but two. "When are we going to make the magic happen?" asked Loki. "Soon. Very soon." answered Duo. 

A/N: This Chapter is DONE!!! So long! The next one will be up to speed in no time! Next Chapter: Fishing and Shopping!

^-^!


	3. New Discoveries, and a Boy

****

Crossed Paths: Chapter 3, New Discoveries and a Boy

They soon were all asleep. All but two. "When are we going to make the magic happen?" asked Loki. "Soon. Very soon," answered Duo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The warm wind of the night had extinguished the fire that had once been going. All eyes were closed, but then two pairs opened. "C'mon, Loki. It's time," whispered Duo. The jaguar, which became a black chipmunk, nodded. "Is everything you turn into black?"

"No. It helps me blend in the night. I also like the color. C'mon before someone wakes up," she answered.

Being the God of Death, Duo was stealthy. He moved around the sleeping pilots to Lyra. Loki followed his every move. Duo knelt down next to Lyra and looked at her. She was perfectly asleep with Pantalaimon tucked in her shirt pocket; transformed as a mouse. _"Know let's see what that thing-a-ma-bob was that you were holding," _he thought to himself. 

He opened up the rug sack and pulled out the alethiometer covered in black velvet. Then he quietly wandered away until he was a good distance away from the sleepers. It would have been a successful plan if Khaz's wolf ears hadn't of picked up his sound. She opened her eyes and crept to Lyra.

"Loki! Hurry Up!" cried Duo, but quietly. Duo sat down on a stump at looked closely at the golden object with Loki on his lap. _"I wonder if Lyra's awake, I hope she doesn't catch me."_

Then without warning the alethiometer spoke:

__

She is standing right behind you.

"Oh God!" yelled Duo as he tossed it away. 

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY ALETHIOMETER!" came a yell from behind him. It was Lyra.

"JESUS! THAT'S FREAKY!"

Lyra came over and picked up the golden compass. "What were you doing with this?!" she scolded.

"That... that.. that thing just talked to me," stuttered Duo.

She rolled her eyes. "No, you idiot. It doesn't talk, it.... wait a minute! You can read this!"

"Keep that thing away from me!" said Duo as he crawled away. Loki was right behind him. "Answer me Duo! Can you read this!?!?"

"What's going on here?" came a voice from behind the bushes. It was Quatre and the others.

"Yeah, we heard yelling. What's up?" said Trowa.

"Duo got up in the middle of the night and stole my alethiometer."

"Your what-o-meter?" asked Shi.

Lyra sighed. "My alethiometer. He jacked it from me while I was sleeping! Does he always do this?"

"Yeah. Duo, how incredibly rude of you! Apologize and give it to her right now!" argued Quatre.

"No, no it's ok. I'm kinda glad that he took it. If he hadn't then I wouldn't of known that he could use it," replied Lyra as she thought about what just happened.

Wufei looked at her. "Well then how do you use it, onna?"

"Listen my name isn't _Onna_, it's Lyra. (sighing) Look, the way you use the alethiometer is by reading..."

"Pardon me, but you wondered why Duo was able to do it? He isn't _that _dumb, you know," interrupted Quatre.

"Thank you, Quatre," said Duo. Once again, Lyra sighed. She was slightly aggravated. "No, it's a different kind of reading. This reading has to do with pictures. It has taken me quite a while to master this, so I am really surprised that he can read it. Like your, doctor you called him, said. You need to concentrated really hard to see what the pictures mean and learn to make them into words."

Heero growled. "Well, if Duo can do it than so can I!" He snatched the alethiometer and pushed Duo aside. "Hey!"

Heero stared at the golden object. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Just ask a question, I guess," answered Duo. 

Heero shrugged. _Uhhhh.. will we ever get out of this place? _He thought.

(Silence........ more silence...... even more...)

"Talk you stupid thing!" he yelled before he threw it. Luckily Trowa caught it just in time before it hit the ground. "DON"T YOU DARE THROW MY ALETHIOMETER AGAIN!" screamed Lyra as Trowa handed it to her. 

"I got it!" yelled Wufei, which made everyone jump. "I know why Duo can read that thing! He's got nothing flowing through his head which makes it easy for him to concentrate because nothings blocking it. His head is just plain hollow."

Heero and Khaz chuckled. Duo just smiled widely. "Ya know," started Duo," I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult. But when I find out, I'll let you know, Wu-man." 

"This is too much excitement for one night. So let's all go back to bed and we'll pack up and go in the morning," said Quatre through a yawn.

Everybody thought it was a reasonable idea so they did as they were told because he was right in a way. Too much excitement for that night. But not as much excitement as they will have tomorrow...

The morning light has just come into view. And the fog that has once been was gone. Nothing could ruin this morning. Well, only if you weren't the Gundam Pilots. "Guys! Wake up!" yelled Quatre while vigorously shaking everyone. Shi helped along by pecking and screeching at random faces. "You said that we would get up in the _morning!_ Does it look like morning to you? It's 3:00pm!"

_SMACK! _"Owww! Quatre why'd ya hit me?" complained Duo while rubbing his sore cheek (on his face, of course ^-^).

"Well it was either that or this ice-cold bucket of water," he replied while showing him the water. 

Duo smiled. "Am I the first one you woke up?"

"Yes..."

The smile on his face grew even bigger. He reached out and grabbed the bucket. "Let me help you wake the others."

The clueless blonde smiled. "Thanks, Duo!"

The braided pilot walked up to Heero, Loki close on his heels. " Duo. Don't do anything you would want to regret," warned Quatre while trying to wake Wufei. "I won't lose a wink of sleep," he grinned while he raised the bucket. "Loki! When I say run, run!"

Loki nodded, and the bucket was released. "RUN, LOKI!" yelled Duo who was being chased by a soaked and angry Heero. 

A/N: Well, maybe _angry _isn't the best word to describe Heero right now. But because I write nice, clean stories, I have to leave out what Heero is going to do when he catches Duo 

(hint: Heero + a 9mm gun + many sayings of "Omae o kasaru")

^-^!

"Oww. Oww," whined Duo as he walked up to Quatre with Heero right behind him. "Wow Duo, what happened?" asked Quatre when he saw Duo limping. 

"Think you can dump cold water on me do you?" yelled Heero while drying himself off. Duo moaned. "I told you not to do anything you would regret Duo," said Quatre as he helped Duo sit down. 

"It was too good to resist," He said through a lopsided smile.

"Is this how you start every mornings in your world?" asked Lyra who seemed to be amused watching Heero and Duo.

"No. That's just Duo's daily chores," responded Heero while he was giving Duo the most disturbing death glare he could conjure up.

"I am going down to the stream to catch some fish. Anyone want to help?" asked Quatre as he unpacked his fishing rod. 

"Sure. I'll help, but why are you going to use that stick like thing? Just roll up your sleeves & pants and get into the water," Lyra said. She had a very confusing look on her face.

"Finally! I have seen a weak onna do some labor that a real man would do," Wufei interjected and did the same as Lyra. "Winner over there always does things the easy way," he explained to her.

"Well, excuse me for not wanting to get wet!" scoffed the blonde and he marched off to the stream.

"That's just because he can't swim," mumbled Duo through silent laughter.

When Wufei and Lyra reached up to Quatre, they found him trying to put a worm on the hook. "Oh! This is so disgusting! Eeeewwww! The poor little worm."

Lyra walked up behind him, saw what he was trying to do, and smiled. "That's it?! That's what you're trying to do? Give me that!" She grabbed the worm and the hook. Then she stuck them together, while ignoring the remarks coming from Quatre.

Wufei looked surprised. "First time I've ever seen an onna not scream at the sight of someone poke a pathetic animal like that with a hook. I'm impressed, woman."

She sighed. "Will you ever call me by my real name?"

"Don't think so." She sighed.

"Ahhhhh! Guys help me!" screamed Quatre. "Wufei, Lyra, I caught a fish and he's really strong! One of you come here and help pull it in," said Quatre through gritted teeth.

Lyra stood, but Wufei got up before her and said, "No, no. I'll go. Depending on Winner's strength it's probably a minnow. Start catching fish on that side of the river." 

She followed his orders and jumped into the water. "Let's see.... There's one!" She was as still as a rock with her hand in the water with some moss in it. "C'mere little fishy, c'mere...," she whispered to herself. She held her breath and... "GOTCHA!" 

Lyra waded to the shore and put the fish in the basket. "Woman! Look what Winner over here caught!" Wufei held up a boot that looked like it could fit a man's foot. She figured it wasn't in the water a long time because the color was intact, and it hasn't been faded. When she closed the lid, she walked up to him and examined the shoe. 

"We must be near a village or something," Shi said to Quatre, but Wufei overheard.

"Alright then! They might direct us to our godforsaken destination and be on our way home!" He smiled. 

"Ohh. And I really wanted to catch a fish," complained Quatre who frowned. "Maybe I should stick to buying it at the market," he said with a little reassurance to himself.

"Look," started Lyra. "This river runs down hill. So that boot must of come from up there," she said while pointing up the hill, "and wherever boots are, people are."

"Oh look, it's a rocket scientist," mocked Nataku after Lyra's speech about Newton's Law of Gravity and the saying 'What goes up, must come down.'

When they returned to the campsite everyone looked at them with hungry faces. "Tell me you caught a bunch of fish or else," Heero growled while giving his Death Glare. 

"We only caught one fish, but we found a boot that must lead to a village or town," explained Pantalaimon, transformed as an elk. 

"You better be right," mumbled Heero as he clutched his stomach to keep it from growling any louder.

They walked, and walked, and walked, and walked, and walked, and guess what? They walked some more! "Jesus. When is this hill going to end?" moaned Lyra.

"It... looked... so... pathetic... from.... down.... there," added Wufei while occasionally gasping for air.

"Oh No!" wailed Quatre. "I see the light! The light, oh, the dreaded white light."

"Don't be scared Quatre. The light is good. Follow the light, follow...," answered the dragon, who was annoyed with the blonde's complaining.

"Yeah," agreed Loki. Talena and Khaz laughed. 

"Hey guys," called Talena with a hint of mischief. "I can smell food!"

"Yeah! Me too!" shouted the wolf who got where she was going.

If you thought that it was impossible for people to run faster than cheetahs, then you are seriously mistaken. You probably know which one made it to the top first. "FOOD!!!!" screamed Duo as her rocketed to the top. "Gimme, gimme! Food..." 

Not two seconds later was the other guys there. "There's no food here," complained Duo. 

"Really? Aw well, at least you guys are at the top now," smiled Talena & Khaz. Pan chuckled at their churlish behavior. (VOCAB WORD!!!!)

After the excitement had passed they turned into awe as they looked at the town. It was deserted. "You have to be kidding me!" yelled Wufei as he threw his hands up in the air. 

"Well. It may be empty, but there has to be food in those buildings. Let's have a look," offered Loki. 

They walked by every house until they found a clothing store. "We might as well get out of these dirty clothes if we're going to be staying here," pointed out Lyra as she walked into the store. 

"Why do women love to shop?" Wufei angrily said.

"Women aren't the only one's who love to shop," objected Quatre while he followed her. 

"Hump."

Lyra picked out a nice gray skirt, with a white tang top, and a zipper-up sweater. Duo chose a black shirt with black pants. "It's not my usual outfit, but it will do," he commented.

Heero found a green tank top and tight, well, really tight blue jeans. 

A/N" sorry. As hard as I tried. I couldn't get him off the spandex.

^-^!

"Heero, that looks like your old outfit," Quatre stated.

"So?"

Wufei found a white t-shirt with comfortable, baggy jeans. Quatre found a light blue, buttoned shirt with a yellow sweater to tie around his shoulders. "Now I feel comfy," he said. 

Duo glanced at Lyra. "Why don't you pick a pair of pants? They're easier to walk in then a skirt."

"How would you know?" Wufei replied from across the room. 

Duo shook off that comment and waited for Lyra to answer. She looked indignant. "Do you really think that I would wear pants? Only men wear pants!"

"Where we come from, lots of women wear pants."

She looked astonished at the braided pilot. Quatre decided to change the subject. "If we're going to be adventuring for awhile, let's get more clothing than that. Miss Lyra, as much as I hate to admit it, Duo's right. Just pack a couple pants. You can't travel well in dresses."

The others nodded in approval. "Show your manly side," added Loki.

Lyra rolled her eyes. "Fine! But only three pairs. The rest are skirts. I can't believe girls would wear pants! It's unheard of!"

After everyone had gotten at least a couple more outfits, they found camping bags to put them in, and were off! Their quest: to find the glorious food. When they got to the cash register, Quatre slipped some money on the counter. "What are you doing Winner?" asked Wufei.

"Well, when the owners come back, they might want some money for the clothes we got." 

Wufei shook his head in amazement. They went store-by-store until they found an open door. The house was old looking and had styles that neither of the "adventurers" had seen before. At last! The almighty kitchen. "Dude! Where's the food?" asked Duo while rummaging through the cabinets. Loki and Talena were helping him. 

"Uhhhh, why do you look in the fridge?" said Trowa who looked worriedly at Duo. Duo hit his head. "Stupid me!"

"You can say that again," mumbled Heero under his breath.

"Wow. It's cold in here!" exclaimed Lyra when Trowa opened the fridge. Trowa looked at her too.

"You mean they don't have refrigerators in your world!" He tried to look at her without his mouth hanging open.

"What's this," she asked while holding up a Coke. Duo took one also and pointed at it. This? This is my kind of drink."

He popped it open and drank it all down in one big chug, crushed it when he was done, and gave the loudest & longest burp anyone has ever heard. "Duo! That's disgusting! You.."

Quatre was cut off by an even bigger & louder burp coming from Lyra. "Wow! This stuff is good!" Duo stared at her. "She... she..," he began. "She.. did a bigger burp than me. I didn't think that was possible!"

"Wow, Maxwell. Looks like a girl beat the God of Death. How embarrassing," Wufei said while smiling.

Duo smiled back. "Don't worry Wu-Wu. That just means I'll have to practice ALL night long until I can do one as big as hers." His smile grew larger as he talked.

"Great going, Wufei! Now we have to listen to Duo's disturbing noises at night," yelled Heero.

"Miss Lyra," said Quatre, ignoring the conversation. "You do not have to drink the way that Duo just did. You may go slow and easy. You don't even have to burp. Duo just does that because it's his nature."

"Oh, ok."

While everyone was talking, they didn't notice a stranger come in through the door. Trowa looked up and said, "Uhhh.. guys?"

They turned to the door. Not knowing if he was bad or good, their dæmons went in front of them and were ready if he was going to attack.

"Hi," the stranger started. "My name's Will."

A/N: Uh-Oh! Is this stranger a friend or enemy. Well, those of you who have read these books know the answers to this. So.. you kinda spoiled the surprise by reading the books. SHAME ON YOU!!!

Next Chapter: Bizarre New World

^-^!


	4. Haunting Memories

****

Crossed Paths: Chapter 4, Hurting Memories (Sorry, I changed it)

They turned to the door. Not knowing if he was bad or good, their dæmons went in front of them and were ready if he was going to attack.

'Hi," the stranger started. "My name's Will."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

He walked up to them with a weird expression on his face. "Is that a dragon?" Will asked uncomfortably while pointing to Nataku. 

"What's it to you?" she asked.

Will jumped at the sight of a talking dragon. This made Duo grin. "So... you're new too. Yeah, you have to get used to them talking to ya," Duo comforted as he put his hand on Will's shoulder.

Will could have cared less about what Duo had just said because he was eyeing the black jaguar, who followed the braided man, with caution.

"Oh. That's just Loki. She won't hurt you... often."

Loki showed him her teeth, all pearly white. Duo glanced behind him. "Looks like you've got yourself a dæmon too, Willy."

"Huh?" Will turned around to a tan tabby cat, coming through the door. "Oh, I don't know that cat. She ain't mine."

"Am I the only one in this room who gets DÆMONS!" cried Lyra.

"Look," she said while walking up to Will, "You ern't from this world, right? Well, you didn't have a dæmon in your world, but now you got one. Ok?"

"Ok. I guess."

"You've got a pretty one. Yours is a girl, oh and please remember it's not ok to touch another person's dæmon. It's just _wrong_. Got it?" Lyra added as she glared at Duo.

He nodded. _Great, I'm stuck with a bug of loonies who believe in demons. "_Where are we?"

"I was just about to ask you that," responded Heero.

"And you are...?"

"My name is Quatre Rabarba Winner," the blonde said. "These are my five other comrades and their dæmons. The falcon is mine. Her name is Shi. The long, braided one is Duo Maxwell and his jaguar, Loki. The tall, silent one is Trowa Barton and his fox, Talena. The Chinese man is Chang Wufei and his dragon, Nataku. The bored-looking, serious guy over there is Heero Yuy and his white wolf, Khaz. And this young lady here is helping us find our way home. Her name is Lyra Silvertongue and her dæmon, Pan." 

"Will Parry. Are you sure you don't know where we are?"

"Didn't we just answer that, you baka!" growled Wufei. 

"We just got here a couple hours before you," answered Pantalaimon. "Did you come through the forest?"

"No. I guess I was in my world when I slipped through this.. this... well, here let me eat before I say anything more and then I'll show you. It's a little hard to explain."

They all agreed and went in search for food. Will found some cook books and decided to make lunch, with help from Quatre of course. They others would have gladly joined in, but they can't cook. Well, the only one who could cook a little was Wufei, but you wouldn't want to put him in charge of lunch. Everything he makes is so darn spicy and it's always Chinese!! 

While everyone was eating Will looked at Lyra. "So, if you don't know where we are, then what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Dust."

"Well, how are you going to find it?"

She looked at him coldly. "I am in search of a Scholar.

"Just any scholar?" asked Quatre, who overheard their conversation. Now Heero, Duo, Wufei, and Trowa were interested.

"Well, I don't think you'll find any here," stated Heero. "It's obviously empty.

"In my world, Oxford, there are plenty of scholars," said Will while chewing slowly on his food.

"Oxford! That's where I come from," shouted Lyra excitedly.

"This is interesting. In your world you have an Oxford, and in his world he has an Oxford. And guess what, we have an Oxford too," Quatre calmly said. 

"Yeah," added Wufei. "I've been there. It used to be this great city with collages and buildings. Now it's just this broken down piece of a dump."

Will stared at him. "What time do you live in?"

"Uhh.. about 195AC. Why?" said Duo.

"Tell me some of your historical cities." Will looked eager. 

"Hmmm... there is Paris, Washington DC.."

"...there's also Miami. That place rocks," continued Duo.

".. and Rome. I've heard of that place," said Quatre.

Will looked at them with his mouth open. It took a minute to speak, but he finally managed. "Well. I know when your world is."

"You do! Do you know how to get us there?" All the pilots shouted at the same time.

"Yes I do. But it will be hard. Do you still want to know how?"

"YES!!!!!!"  
"Ok. My world is your past. And your world is my future. So If you just wait about a thousand years in my world, then you will get to your world." Will chuckled.

"Smart Alleck," murmured Khaz.

"How does THAT help us, you baka?" growled Wufei.

Will smiled. Just then his dæmon leaped into his lap, and made herself comfortable. In no time, she was purring herself to sleep. "You know, you still have to name her," said Talena. 

"Well, I've been thinking about it. So I'll call her... Kirjava."

"I like that name," Kirjava answered through a yawn.

Will jumped a little when he heard her talk, but calmed himself down enough to stroke her. Lyra sniffed. "At least you're taking this better then they were," she said as she nodded to the pilots. 

"It wasn't our fault that we shook at the sight of five mice turning into different animals!" retorted Quatre.

"You mean these things can transform?" asked Will. In answer to his question, all of the dæmons transformed in the blink of an eye. He turned his eyes to Kirjava, who became something that looks like a large ferret.

Will was so startled that he almost knocked Kirjava out of his lap. "That's unusual," he mumbled under his breath.

"You can say that again," said Khaz. 

"You heard that?" asked Will, who for a minute though he talked a little loud.

"Hello. Wolf ears."

Will nodded and laughed at his stupidity. "Baka," Khaz said as she shook her head.

"What's in the case, Willy?" questioned Duo.

Will looked down to the green briefcase in his hand. "It's nothing," was his answer.

Duo didn't like to wait. It wasn't one of his major characteristics. So he did the best thing he was good at: annoy till they surrender. For the next twenty minutes, there were mostly pleas of: "C'mon Willy, what in there? It can't be THAT important because it's green!"

"What's the color have to do with it?" asked the pilot of Sandrock, who was cleaning up everyone's plates and washing them. 

"Well, because Heero's shirt is green."

Heero looked up at the braided pilot who had just signed a welcome invitation with death. "Did you just insult my.. shirt?" His eye twitched.

"Not exactly, I also meant to insult.... your SPANDEX!!!!"

Heero raced up to Duo, and both of them wrestled for a while. Both of their dæmons were next to them, but staying away far enough to keep from getting touched. Quatre sighed and drew his face into his hand. Trowa and Wufei immediately took their positions, and separated Heero and Duo. Lyra looked at Will and whispered, "You'll get used to it."

After everyone was calm again, Duo began to pester Will some more. "Please!? can I see it?! I won't tell."

Will remained calm. "Will you please tell me where you found that window thing?" Lyra asked impatiently.

_Crap. I forgot about that. _"I'll show you tomorrow." Will was tired and he really wanted to sleep.

"Alright, but you had better keep your promise." She went up to her room to take a bath. 

"Let's get some sleep," Will said to the Gundam Pilots. "It looks like we all need some." He turned to leave, but hesitated. 

His gaze turned to Heero and Duo. "Are they going to be ok?"

"Oh yes, don't worry. They always fight," reassured Quatre. 

Lyra shuffled in her bed, trying to get comfortable. When she was, Lyra got out her alethiometer. Lyra didn't quite trust Will as much as she does with the Pilots, but she just wanted to be sure. Looking and listening to make sure no one was there, she asked the alethiometer:

__

Who is this boy? Is he a friend or an enemy? 

He is a murderer, was the answer.

Lyra sighed with relief, and put the compass back under her pillow. She was satisfied now. He was good when it came to cooking food, and he also looked good with maps, but she needed to be sure that he could be trusted. As she stroked Pan, she thought to her self, _He should be a very good companion. That boy reminds me of Iorek Byrnison, so I feel safe about being around him._The rest of the night she was sleeping sweetly with the mouse-form Pan underneath her chin. 

Will thought back before he came here. He was at his home with his mother. They were both happy and at peace.. until they came.... 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Because he mother was 'different' from other people, Will had to look after her around the age of seven. He first noticed this when they were in a super market. Each would play this game that would go something like this: When they each saw an item that they needed, they had to put it in their cart without being seen. It was the "enemies" they were hiding from. But once the items were in the cart, they became invisible and were safe. The especially liked to play on Saturdays when the market was full, but they worked together and were a great duo. They had nearly won the game when they walked up to the checkout place, but his mother had lost her purse. Being only seven, he thought this was part of the game too, but found out it wasn't. He saw his mother getting scared, and it was at that moment when he found out the truth. The "enemies" they were hiding from were real. Not outside real, but mentally. That didn't make a difference. She transformed her horrors into games like this, so Will wouldn't get scared as well. They put back all the items, and went home. Her purse was on the kitchen counter.

He helped his mother out a lot after that. It was hard enough to raise a child alone in her condition. Sometimes, Will would ask her question about his father. His name was John Parry. He was a brave man, and an adventurer. He mysteriously disappeared and was never seen or heard from again. 

Will had learned that he must keep his mother's condition a secret. If the police found out, they would separate them, and that would kill both him and his mother. During school, he remained neutral and discrete. That's how he lived. Never attracting attention. He thought they would live in peace, but then the men came.

They weren't social security, police, or even criminals. The only wanted to talk to his mother. They asked her questions about his father. That distressed her deeply, and Will barged in and told them to leave. But they kept coming back. Mostly when he was at school though. He came home early one day and found one talking to his mom, while the other was searching upstairs. He kicked them out. Things were getting bad. They were looking for something, and he knew what it was.

The green leather case was Will's mother's most pride possession. He has never seen inside it before, but he knew they were letters from his dad. Why would they want that? Was he dad alive and in trouble? He needed to do something fast. Will safely left his mother to the one person he could trust, Mrs. Cooper. When he found the green leather case, the two men were back. Pushing one down the steps, he ran out of the door, and down the street...

Knowing instantly why the other didn't give chase, he stomach turned. That man he pushed was dead.... he killed a man. Slowing down a bit, he sat on the curb. Will noticed a tabby cat on the other side of the street, pawing at thin air. And than, almost as by magic, the cat leaped at the air, and vanished. Startled and curious, Will walked to the place where the cat had been. He searched all side of it, pawing just as the cat had done. In some spots, he could see a thin strip of air, but in others he couldn't. Taking his chances, he placed one foot into the air, followed by the rest of his body. 

What he saw was amazing. It was another city, and deserted by the looks of it. It was right on the ocean, and solitary. He thought that he could bring his mother here. They will never bother them again. His stomach started to growl, and he went in search of food. He opened one door to this cottage-looking house, and was met with six pairs of human eyes staring at him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A/N: Well, that's my chapter. I hope you like it.

Wufei: It sucked.

Loki: Be quiet or I'll make you sing a song in the next chapter.

Wufei: O_o!!

Loki: Anyway, please R&R!!!!! I want reviews!!! Rori is already beating me!!! Help me!!! C'mon, I'll review yours (^-^!!) Please, please, PLEASE!!!!!!!!

Wufei: That's what I would expect from a woman. 

Loki: OK BUB! You have a one way ticket to pain!

Wufei: You and what army.

Loki: *smiles* This army.

Duo: Hi Wu-Wu! I am here to annoy you forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ((*Takes a deep breath*)) ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and...

Wufei: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
